Aozora no Namida
by whitewolf022
Summary: ok, the setting is in Blood Plus. but this is moreover a cross-over w/ Wolf's Rain. KibaXOC; SayaXHaji


**AOZORA no NAMIDA 3.08 **

* * *

"**H**aji!" I exclaimed, leaping to his side.

He barely spared me a glance.

"Four against one _isn't fair_!" I growled, slamming my palms onto the roof.

Large spikes shot forth into the heavens, piercing one or two.

"Bitch!" One flew at me.

I dodged, leaping back a distance and landing on my feet softly.

My fur bristled.

I tore for the other boy, snapping at him.

He dodged my teeth, swiping at my face with his weapon.

A swift 'clang' of metal and he deflected my attack.

I nodded, raising my tail instinctively and countering as the small girl leapt for us. I ripped for her collar; she too swiped at my face.

I fell back, landing gently on my paws.

"Nikki, move." Haji ordered, blocking the second one's weapon as it missed me by a hair.

"Thanks Haji." I thanked him.

Kiba snarled from below.

I fought the temptation to run to his side, standing at my comrade's side to fight off the two Schiff members...

I snarled, diving for them. With a swift flit, he dodged my attack.

"Damn bastard; leave Saya be!" I ordered, clapping my palms together and creating a sword.

"You're not Saya's Chevalier, so why do you continue to fight?" He demanded calmly.

"She's my **pack**. I swore that I'd help protect her! No asshole like you is gonna break my promise!!" I shouted, leaping at him swiftly.

Solomon placed her to the side, taking my challenge.

I caught his transformed right arm, landing infront of him.

"It's useless to continue." He noted quietly.

"Shut up, prick."

My blade reached closer to his face.

His defense tightened.

"Whether you like it or not, Saya's already **got** someone. _And he's a hell of a lot better Chevalier than you'll EVER be!!" _I roared.

Saya sounded surprised.

I threw him back a wide distance.

Solomon raced at me, blade raised.

I gripped the guard of my sword, meeting him head on.

Blood fell...

* * *

He stood a ways off, his arm still formed into the lilac-colored blade as he aimed it at me.

I panted, glaring up at him through locks of dark black hair, blood dripping onto the concrete roof from my cheek.

"Heh. You've got a pretty **fucked up** aim, bloodsucker." I sneered, wiping my blood from my face.

Solomon said nothing as I rose from my knees to my feet.

I wiped the streak of slowly drying blood from my cheek.

"I said it before, and I'll say it again, for your behalf. **Leave Saya alone and get **_**the hell**_** away from her**."

I commanded,gripping my sword; I tore for him.

Solomon dodged, slashing at me again.

I dodged.

"Why the weak aim, Solomon?! Afraid of hurting a wolf? A woman?!" I demanded of him, raising the sword.

He appeared at my side. "You should have stayed out of this. You would only end your life faster." Solomon said softly, walking away.

Blood flew.

"Nikki!!" Saya shouted.

I fell onto the roof, blood spilling onto the surface as it flowed from my ribs.

"Nikki!" She was rushing over to me.

"Saya. Leave her alone. She's dying." Solomon ordered calmly from a distance.

I felt her hand on my shoulder. I heard his feet coming towards us.

"Damn... son of a... bitch." I growled, ignoring the pain burning my body and rising.

"Nikki," Saya said beside me.

He looked at me.

I glared at him, still gripping onto the sword's hilt.

"Still alive? You're worse than Haji." Solomon mused.

I growled, grunting and getting to my feet shakily.

"Don't you dare insult my brother. Slime." I snarled.

"Brother? I didn't figure you two were related by blood." He raised a brow curiously.

"We're not. He's like family to me. Saya, too. They're like brother and sister to me. It's something you wouldn't get, bastard!"

I tore for him while his guard was down.

Solomon threw me back.

I landed on my bleeding side.

I yelled.

"You're probably right. I wouldn't. But you should never have interfered in this matter." Solomon said coldly.

He began to walk towards us.

I growled.

A loud howl split the creeping silence, a streak of black diving at him from the heavens...

* * *

"Haji..." Saya declared behind me.

I looked up as a white wolf helped him, tackling Solomon.

"Kiba!" I declared, relieved he was alive.

He rushed over to my side after leaping from Solomon's blow.

'Nikki. Thank the Moon. I thought you'd died...' He nosed my face, nuzzling my head.

I smiled softly.

'I know. I missed you, too, Kiba.' I growled.

Kiba smiled, looking up and past us as Haji flew back.

"Kiba: follow the plan and get the girls out of here." He ordered, blocking Solomon's blade.

"Nii-san!" I barked as Kiba scooped me up in his arms, rushing to the door near the roof with Saya flanking him.

Solomon flew back into the side, landing into her.

"SAYA!" I shouted as she fell.

Haji flew after her.

Kiba followed him, leaping down onto the concrete...

* * *

He landed softly, looking up in surprise.

I mirrored his face.

His black wings spread out as he carried her down to earth.

"Brother..." I breathed, feeling Kiba grip my arm tightly.

"Saya." A voice declared.

He snarled loudly, holding me closer to his heart.

"Solomon." I said bitterly.

"Let's go." Kiba growled, beginning to walk away.

"Saya, I can kill Diva for you." He said.

"**I** have to." Saya replied bitingly.

"She's pregnant with Riku's babies." Solomon spat out.

Kiba stopped, looking back, surprise registering in both our faces.

"What?" Saya and I asked in chorus.

"She's going to be the mother of Riku's children.Your own brother."

He looked at Saya as if begging her.

Haji glared.

Kiba growled lowly, taking a step forth.

"Thank you for the news. But we've got to leave." He growled, holding me gently as he fixed his hold, turning his back on him.

"Haji, c'mon." Kiba said calmly.

He followed us, steering Saya away.

I felt Kiba brush my hair softly with his fingers, holding my head closer.

"I'm sorry. I came nearly too late and... you were almost..." His voice trailed off softly.

"It's OK. But I'm glad you came. I missed you." I comforted him.

Kiba looked at my sky blue eyes.

I cracked a light smile.

He smiled softly, his hand raising to stroke my face. "I missed you, too." Kiba said...

* * *

Kiba looked up as I sat up from the blankets, rubbing my head.

He came to my side in a flash; his hand held my cheek, making me look up at him.

Kiba smiled warmly.

I chuckled, smiling back at him and resting my face into his chest.

He held my waist with both arms, sighing in relief...

"Kiba!" I barked, rushing at the chiropteran.

He blocked my kicks, throwing me off.

I landed on my feet, skidding into the concrete.

"You wanna die this quickly, **bastard**?!" I slammed my palms onto the earth, raising the street pavement into large spikes.

One shot forth into James' side.

The chiropteran screeched in pain, seeming to be skewered onto the spike.

I winced slightly from the gruesome picture.

He broke free of the spike's hold, tearing for me.

"Nikki!" Kiba attacked from behind, latching his claws and teeth onto the beast's back.

James reared, bucking him off and taking hold of the wolf;

he slammed into him, his weight crushing into his stomach.

Kiba yelped loudly.

"KIBA!" I shrieked, rushing at the cursed beast.

He panted, looking up at me as I flew onto the beast, sinking my teeth into his snout.

James roared, slamming a mighty hoof-like paw into my side and throwing me aside.

I yelped.

'Nikki!' Kiba managed a yell as he tore to finish me off.

"Damnit." I cursed, looking up as the horrid-faced creature dove for my body.

A loud 'clang' sounded as Saya took charge swiftly, driving the sword's blade through his middle.

James fell over, his skin crystallizing into a grey hue before cracking.

I grunted, getting to my feet.

Saya looked drowsy; I steadied her, looking up as a familiar scent came...

* * *

He didn't seem fazed as I punched him directly across the cheek.

"Didn't you learn your lesson? Or do you really wish for me to drive my sword through your **damn heart**?"

I snarled, gripping him by the scruff of his jacket.

"You wouldn't kill someone you believed was your ally, would you, Nikki?" Solomon asked.

I gripped his scruff tighter.

"**Shut the hell up**. The only thing I've ever seen you as is as a **fuckin pest** who needs to go back to hell." I thundered.

He looked at me with pitiful eyes.

I glared at him, releasing his neck.

"Why'd you hold back?" Solomon asked as I began to walk away.

"I'm sparing you. You don't deserve it, as far as I'm concerned.

But I won't stop, Solomon. I will never give up protecting those I love until I die." I snarled softly, glaring back at him.

My vision suddenly grew hazy.

I looked down, gripping my arm.

A figure came forth, catching my fall.

I looked up as I felt the earth fly from under my feet, finding a pair of cold blue eyes.

"Kiba..." I whispered.

He held me gently, looking up as he disappeared.

I winced.

"Nikki," Kiba murmured; his hand flew to hold my face.

I looked up at his worried face, fearing I was suffering from an undetectable injury.

I smiled softly, placing my palm over his heart.

"I'm fine." I told him.

He nodded slightly, still holding onto me as we returned to the apartment...

* * *

I slammed my palms onto the floor of the room.

The circle glowed bright blue before the color faded around her.

Saya stood still, prepared for the next part.

I stood, wiping my palms of dust.

"There. It's finished." I told her.

"Is that all of it?" He wondered from his post beside the wall, observing the ritual.

"Yeah; that's all there is to it." I answered, pulling a broom from the closet and cleaning the remains.

I only hoped my spell worked...

* * *

The bike roared to life as we sped off downtown.

The wind whipped my hair as I drove the motorcycle we'd rented the other day; Saya held onto me from behind as we drove down to the shops...

"So what'd Mao want again?" I asked her after taking the helmets off and parking the bike.

"A few things. One of them's a dress." Saya answered, looking at the list I gave her before we left the apartment.

"Shall we, then? It'll take us most of the day."

I sighed, running a hand carelessly through my long black hair and placing my hands in my jacket pockets.

"Yeah," she nodded. We entered the shop...

* * *

"Damn," I whistled as I looked at the pretty dresses.

"Hang on, Saya; I see one." I told her, walking towards the 'Evening Wear' part of the store.

A long black and blue dress stood out in my mind, Celtic knotting around the midriff and bottom hem of the strapless gown.

I took it, trying it on.

It fit perfectly.

I smiled, taking it off and putting my clothes back on.

Rolling up the sleeves of my hoodie, I pulled the gown off the seat of the dressing room and exited the changing rooms, meeting Saya at the register...

We said nothing as we drove down to get the other items Ms. Bossy-Ass wanted.

"Your dress is beautiful, Nikki." Saya commented when we returned later that day.

"Really? I thought so, as well." I smiled slightly.

"We're back!" I hollered, placing the gowns on the sofa.

Kiba seemed relieved that I was back, rushing over to meet me.

"Whoa, heel boy!" I declared through a laugh.

"She's horrible," he grumbled between kissing me.

I laughed.

"I warned you, didn't I?" I teased.

Kiba frowned softly.

I chuckled, pecking his cheek.

"I missed you, too, Mr. Complaint." I smirked, kissing him lightly.

"I'm gonna put the gown away," I told Saya, exiting to the room Kiba and I shared.

He followed me loyally...

He sat on the bed as I showed it to him.

"So, what do you think?" I asked of his opinion.

"It looks beautiful on you." Kiba mused.

I blushed slightly, putting it away in the closet.

The calendar beside the closet door met my eye; I saw that the last day of the month was circled: 'OPERA HOUSE BATTLE' read in red Sharpie®.

I frowned softly, closing the door and sighing.

"What is it?" He wondered, perking up as I went over to sit in his lap instinctively.

"It's almost time." I told him softly as his fingers brushed strands of my hair softly from my forehead.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Kiba wondered softly, kissing my forehead gingerly.

I nodded.

He sighed, his arms turning to coil around my waist.

I twisted in his grip, my side against his chest.

"Don't be. You'll only make **me** nervous over **you** being nervous." Kiba advised quietly.

I chuckled, rising from his chest.

"How does that make sense? You said 'nervous' in two sentences." I wondered playfully.

"It makes sense." He defended himself calmly.

"Oh; how, exactly, o wise one?" I grinned slightly.

Kiba saw my ploy and smiled playfully.

"It makes perfect sense because **you** are being _**difficult**_ today," he smirked, placing me on my back.

I laughed.

Kiba growled softly, nosing my throat.

"But, really. Don't worry. We'll make it through this war. I promise." He said assuringly, his forehead bumping against mine.

"Hn. I'll try." I replied.

Kiba smiled gently, kissing my forehead before he rose onto his knees.

I sat up as well, looking at him as he leaned forward, kissing me longingly.

I held onto him, grasping onto his neck before his mouth pulled away all too soon.

"Thanks. I needed that." I thanked him.

"Thank **you**, Nik." Kiba shot back.

"For what?" I asked innocently.

He smiled.

"For existing." He answered quietly.

I smiled softly, blushing...

* * *

I looked over at her as Kai pulled Haji aside in the hall.

"Don't ask me." I mused.

"At least more than one of you looks beautiful." Kiba mused.

I flushed, laughing with Saya.

"Stow it. I'd take my dress over looking like a wolf-turned-penguin. Good Lord, Kiba, I knew your dignity oh so well!" I teased.

"Very funny." He growled.

I smiled, fixing his bow tie.

"But seriously. You **do** look handsome." I said to him softly.

Kiba flushed red, smiling at me.

"Same to you, Mademoiselle." He shot back.

"Damn flirt as always." I grinned.

Kiba smiled.

Our happiness seemed to evaporate swiftly as a familiar, rank scent came from the entrance of the opera house.

"Saya." Haji appeared quickly.

"We're on." I mused, rushing out of the main room with Kiba flanking me...

* * *

She danced away.

I slammed my palms onto the floor.

Dust swirled as 'Diva' blocked it.

"Nice trick, dear Amshel." I sneered.

The rounded, polite-appearing Chevalier appeared.

"So Diva's making her debut, right?" Kiba wondered coldly.

"Yes, but it is too bad that you could not live to see the end of the show." Amshel flew at us.

"Kiba, Haji, now!" I ordered, slamming my palms onto the floor swiftly.

A great wave of spikes flew forth, piercing Amshel.

He got out of it, aiming his palm at me.

"Foolish cur."

A purple ray shot at where I stood.

"Nikki!" Haji declared.

I slammed my palms onto the floor a second time, quickly drawing a circle on the shield.

His ray was deflected.

"I warned your little brother, Amshel.

No asshole son of a bitch like you is gonna break my promise I made to my PACK!" I roared, raising my palm and firing a flaming spin at him.

Amshel flew back, landing on his feet expertly.

"Damnit." I grumbled.

He flew at me, aiming his ray at me again.

A streak of black caught it.

I looked in fear as blood fell...

"HAJI!" I shouted.

Kiba caught my scruff as I made to aid him; Haji stood calmly, despite the blood coming from his side.

His wings spread forth, hands becoming chiropteran clawed and the same skin.

"Brother." I murmured in awe.

"I will handle him." He assured me.

I looked to see slight confidence in his grey eyes.

I nodded.

"Haji,please. Don't let her down yet." I begged.

He nodded silently, flying off with Amshel through the hole the fire spin had created.

I sank to my knees.

"Nikki," Kiba kneeled beside me.

I let him lift my face.

"I miss him, Kiba. I miss him." I told him softly.

He stroked my face.

"I do, too." He answered quietly, holding me.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, resting my face in the crook of his neck...

* * *

A loud 'crash' sounded as he slammed him into the wall.

Most of the theatre had evacuated, a few chiropterans here or there.

A soft coo sounded from the stage.

"Saya." I ran forth, looking at the remains of Diva and one of her Chevaliers.

The twin babies cooed.

"They're so cute." I murmured, looking up as a loud 'slam' sounded.

He had him down.

"Brother!" I shouted, rushing towards them.

Kiba followed, leaping at Amshel.

"Brother!" I came to his side.

"Your wings..." I looked to find he only had one wing.

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt as much," he pulled me out of the way as Amshel tried knocking the wolf off him.

"Now what?" I wondered, remembering the spell I'd used earlier.

"Haji, stand back." I ordered, quickly drawing a circle around my feet.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Fanning the flames." I answered, slamming my palms onto the circle's circumference.

Flames shot through my blood.

"AMSHEL!" I yelled, summoning his attention.

"Don't you dare hurt my brother or my mate ever AGAIN!" I roared, flames shooting from my palms.

He roared as one round caught his face, scorching it.

I slammed my palms onto the floor of the theatre; a fiery cage captured the Chevalier, snaring him in.

"Go to hell. You'll be _welcomed_ there!" I slammed my palms onto the floor a second time.

The cage engulfed him completely.

Amshel's cries of agony shot through the night...

* * *

The smoke cleared.

I stood, looking to find I was extremely dizzy.

Kiba caught me.

"You exhausted yourself again," he mused, scooping me up in his arms.

"Is he dead?" I wondered softly.

"Yeah. Smells like it." He replied.

I smiled tiredly.

"Kiba," I urged we go see the cubs.

He nodded, taking me to them...

* * *

"Aw, c'mon." I pleaded.

He frowned softly.

"Brother, please!" I begged.

Haji sighed.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." He muttered, letting me drag him to the Omoro restaurant...

* * *

Saya seemed glad Haji showed.

She walked over to visit with me when she got a break from the stove.

"Well?" I sipped my drink, looking at her.

"You're impossible." Saya shook her head.

I laughed.

"Thank you, I try my best," I bowed.

She smiled.

"Did you beg or resort to threat?" Saya asked, sitting beside me.

"Begging seemed _so_ overrated, but threatening him wouldn't have resulted in very pretty ways, so begging it was." I sighed.

She chuckled.

"Thanks, Nikki. For bringing Haji here." She thanked me.

"What're Nakama for?" I shrugged.

Saya and I laughed.

She sighed.

"What now?" I asked, drinking my drink.

"Kai wants me to get a haircut," she mused.

"Screw him. Your hair looks nice like this." I objected.

"Y'think so?"Saya asked.

I nodded, looking at her hair.

"Yup." I nodded.

She smiled slightly.

"So how're the pups holding up?" I asked casually.

"They're asleep, I suppose. That's mostly all they do." Saya said.

"That's true; babies mostly sleep. If not that, cry, go to the bathroom, whine, etc." I shrugged.

"Have you ever babysat before?" She asked.

"No. But usually a girl knows how to take care of a baby." I said.

Saya nodded.

"Why; d'you want me to babysit?" I asked her.

Saya slightly flushed.

I chuckled.

"If you wouldn't mind. I mean, Haji and I have barely gone on a decent date. Unless you count this party." She explained.

"OK. I'll tell Kiba. When are you going?" I nodded.

"Saturday night." Saya said.

"Great. I kinda have to catch something on TV on Saturday, so that'll work out fine." I told her.

"Thank you so much, Nikki." She hugged me.

I laughed...

* * *

"We're babysitting?" He repeated incredulously.

"Yes. Oh, Kiba, don't give me that look!" I exclaimed, watching him pout.

"Why?" Kiba wondered.

"Saya said she needed a break and I offered to do her job for her while she and Haji go out." I explained.

He sighed, blowing his hair from his face.

"That sucks." Kiba mused.

"Why?" I raised a brow.

"Because I thought we were gonna stay home on Saturday," he muttered as I leaned onto his chest.

"We'll be alone." I offered.

"But watching over the pups." Kiba growled.

"Kiba, please? I really want to help Saya out." I begged.

He sighed deeply, his hand stroking my hair.

"Fine." Kiba kissed my hair.

"But **you're** changing their diapers." He added softly, kissing my cheek.

I giggled, smiling and burying my face into his neck.

"Deal." I kissed his throat, pulling away.

Kiba smiled wistfully...

* * *

I faked a wolf whistle as we saw them off.

Saya flushed.

"Have fun!"I waved as they left.

"So where're the pups?" Kiba asked, looking around the house.

"Saya said they were sleeping. Let's just go to the living room and watch TV while they sleep." I offered, leading him to the living room and turning the TV on...

* * *

Halfway through the second episode of 'Naruto'®, a cry was heard from the baby room.

I sighed, uncurling myself from Kiba's arms and rising, answering the baby...

* * *

"There's a good girl," I smiled, feeding Akai as she seemed to calm down.

"Good girl." I mused.

"Kowa's asleep." Kiba noted, holding the baby girl in his arms gently, her head on his shoulder as she had already nodded off to sleep.

"There's one down." I mused, shushing Akai as she began to whimper.

"It's OK, it's OK." I told her, stroking her slowly growing black hair.

The babe looked up at me with her big red eyes.

I smiled, reminded of Saya.

"Kiba, set Kowa in the crib, please. I'll hold Akai."

I asked, holding onto the baby and going over to the sofa as he went to put Kowa to bed, returning as I sat back in the couch, finding the ending credits.

"Aw. Man," I muttered, hearing Akai stop whimpering.

I looked to find her fast asleep.

I smiled, rising from my spot and going to put her beside her sister in the crib.

They looked so cute when they slept.

I smiled, closing the door slightly before returning to the living room.

Kiba sighed.

"Those pups are exhausting." He muttered as I handed him a soda from the fridge.

"I know. Don't complain, though. You'll be wanting pups sooner or later." I remarked, plopping beside him.

"Not sooner, that's for sure. Once these girls are past three, then I'll consider it." Kiba fired back.

I chuckled, toasting to that.

He smiled, putting his soda down as I leaned onto his chest.

I drifted to sleep...

* * *

The babies were crying again.

I roused abruptly, sitting bolt upright.

"About time." A voice declared.

"Ah man. Haji, take Kowa, please. Akai's being difficult," another voice declared.

The babies' cries died down slowly.

"Kiba, what's going on?" I asked, finding he was nearest.

"Saya and Haji are back. C'mon." He answered, lifting me off the sofa.

I stumbled, landing in his chest.

"Thanks again, Kiba." Saya thanked us.

"No problem." He answered, scooping me up and carrying me bridal style as we returned to the apartment...

* * *

Kiba tucked me in, finding it was near one in the morning and got ready, climbing in to keep me company.

I curled up in his arms, feeling him hold me tightly.

"I'm wiped." I yawned.

"Me, too." He muttered. I yawned, burying my face into his chest.

"G'night, Kiba." I bade him goodnight.

"You, too." Kiba answered, kissing my hair...

* * *

**FIN **Kiba (c) Wolf's Rain/ BONES; Saya, Haji & crew (c) Blood+; Nikki and cubs (c) WhiteWolf 3.2008 -- 4.2008


End file.
